Jet the Hawk
Jet the Hawk 'is an anthropomorphic green, fifteen-year-old hawk and the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rouges. He is known as the "'Legendary Wind Master" due to his mastery at Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation. Background Physical Appearance Jet is a teenage, anthropomorphic babylonian hawk with emerald and dark emerald green, white and red feathers, a golden beak, and azure blue eyes, as well as white fur. He also has a tail with five feathers and five feathers on the back of his head, styled like a Mohawk. Jet wears a pair of thick, yellow-lensed, white goggles with gray segmented strapping, a pair of white gloves with red and black accented, sock-like cuffs fastened with dark gray metal hoops, and a pair of red boots decorated with black branch designs, and has white accents, durable gray soles and white collars notched in the center. Personality Jet is highly arrogant, confident, conceited and holds high standards. He has a massive ego considering himself the fastest and holds everyone else in low regard and often brags about his skills. While he is willing to praise others, he usually makes his complements short and follows up with an insult. Over time, Jet has matured slightly and become more of a sport as he gave Shadow and Rouge genuine compliments on their skills. Jet is usually very rude and disrespectful, and has a snide sense of humor. He enjoys insulting others and rubbing his victory or other's losses in their faces. Even when dealing with his own teammates, Jet can be rude and disrespectful, such as calling both Storm and Wave useless and ignoring them. Jet is extremely prideful and protective of his reputation, not wanting to look bad. He is also a sore loser and refuses the pity of others as he considers it a direct insult to his character. Regardless, he reluctantly stands by his losses and accepts them, even if it was because of unexpected events, and will work hard to overcome them. He also despises those who are faster or more confident than him. Jet enjoys Extreme Gear racing or pretty much any kind of activity that requires extreme stamina and skill, and takes enormous pride in winning. While extremely competitive and only wants victory, Jet opposes cheating and strives to win fairly. If he cannot win using his own skills, his victory is meaningless to him, and he will actively seek a rematch to achieve absolute victory. While he may not always show good sportsmanship, Jet enjoys racing worthy opponents and can be content with the whatever the outcome may be after a good race. Powers and Abilities Extreme Gear Skills *'World-class Extreme Gear Rider': Jet is a master at Extreme Gear riding, a talent that he has inherited from his forefathers. Having received the moniker the "Legendary Wind Master", Jet's skills at Extreme Gear is renowned the world over, signifying the immense level of skills that he possesses and he is presumably the greatest Extreme Gear rider on the planet, second only to Sonic. He is likewise very knowledgeable on the field, knowing many of the secrets to becomes the fastest at Extreme Gear. On an Extreme Gear, Jet has enough skills to supposedly match or even surpass Sonic's running speed. He can perform amazing fast and complex tricks and body movements with his Extreme Gear while in midair, balance and grind perfectly on rails, stir up wind currents that can blow opponents away and engage in combat with other Extreme Gear riders without losing control. *'Grind Skill' *'Extreme Gear Combat' Physical Skills *'Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes': Jet possesses well above average acrobatic skills and agility, enough to reach impressive heights when jumping and leap through treetops with ease. *'Enhanced Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Enhanced Durability' Other Skills *'Master Thief': Apart from his physical abilities and skills, Jet is a talented and professional thief. Having pulled off many successful heists and escaped captured from the authorities, Jet is a seasoned thief and talented with sleight of hand. *'Leadership Skills' *'Wind Reading': Jet also has the special ability to accurately read the wind streams, allowing him to ride Extreme Gears to the fullest. *'Piloting Skills': Equipment *J-Type Relationships Friends/Allies *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Boomer the Raven *Breeze the Falcon Enemies/Rivals *Team Heroes **Sonic the Hedgehog (Rival-in-speed) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Zach the Hedgehog (2nd Rival-in-speed) *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (rival) *Team Rose **Amy Rose *Team Future *The Chaotix *Doctor Eggman *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Birds of Prey Category:Babylon Rouges Category:Team Heroes (Temporarily Members) Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:World-class Extreme Gear Riders Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Thrill-Seekers